


Eat You Alive

by MXD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Rimming, Safer Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXD/pseuds/MXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Adam get it on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat You Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I was totally listening to the ending of Shokugeki No Soma (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCW0UhqVE9M) and then the Monolith Remix of MIA Bad Girls (https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=103&v=Tc6IfZc-BuE) when I wrote this. Woot, rebroke my smut cherry after a long break.

Joel dragged his lips down Adam’s neck, flicking his tongue across Adam’s earlobe before sliding down to suck on Adam’s collar bone. Adam shuddered Joel’s weight, grinding his dick against Joel’s crotch. Even through the layers of fabric between them Adam could feel the heat radiating off of Joel’s cock. The biting feeling of Joel’s belt digging into Adam’s dick didn’t distract Adam, it just made him want to get Joel naked faster.    
  
Joel pressed his teeth into Adam’s neck and snapped his hips down. The sharp spikes of warning that surged their way to Adam’s brain were washed over with the flood of memories of just how hard Joel could fuck if he wanted it. Joel always waited until Adam was open and relaxed and Joel could slink into the slick, ridged warmth of Adam’s hole before he really started to pound Adam. Joel loved the sound of his body slamming into Adam’s, the fleshy  thwap  that filled the room and punctuated the desperate moans that Adam made. Adam loved the way Joel’s head caught inside of his ass just right and dragged across all of Adam’s favorite nerve endings along its journey to the hilt. 

 

“What is tonight’s theme?” Joel asked, his voice more commanding than annoyed. 

 

“Submission.” Adam hiccuped, arousal causing him to feel his heartbeat as a steady, deep pulse through his entire body. 

 

“So what should you be doing?” 

 

“Submitting.”

 

Joel threaded his fingers through Adam’s hair, bearing Adam’s throat. Adam groaned as he felt the sharp points of Joel’s teeth digging into either side of the ridge of Adam’s throat. Adam convulsed, fear and trust exploding in his brain as Joel held his position. Awareness of his own vulnerability melting away the last of Adam’s brattiness. Joel pulled his lips back and let the warmth of his breath play over Adam’s skin. Adam’s body went slack under Joel, a little keening noise signalling Adam’s submission.

 

Joel gently ran his tongue over the marks he had left in Adam’s throat. The marks were shallow enough that they would be gone by the time that Adam came. Adam whimpered as Joel sank down on his warm soft body.    
  
“See, you try to be tough, but you’re a big, soft, cutiepie.” Joel grumbled as he pulled up Adam’s shirt. 

 

It took a few sessions for Joel to realize the best way to get into Adam’s pants is to just burn through all of Adam’s bratty bullshit and get to the warm, gooey submissive center. Sometimes Joel enjoyed the way that Adam would wrap his legs around Joel’s waist and rub his ass on Joel’s crotch like Adam wasn’t going to let Joel fuck him later. Joel liked seeing that internal struggle play out behind Adam’s eyes. Seeing the exact moment that Adam decided that he didn’t care about what anyone might have thought about him, the feeling of Joel’s cock pressing deep inside of his body was too good to pass up on. 

 

Joel kissed around Adam’s nipples, dragging his prickly beard against Adam’s skin as he traveled between the swelling nubs. Joel lightly rubbed his stubble across Adam’s nipple, barely feeling the flick of his hair across the tip of Adam’s nip. Adam’s back snapped into an arch, pressing the attened side of his chest up into Joel’s face. Joel engulfed Adam’s nipple in his mouth, sucking it up between his teeth and swirling his tongue around it. 

 

Adam let out a loud moan, grabbing onto Joel’s arms for dear life. Joel signed his name on Adam’s nipple with his tongue, leaving an invisible mark in Adam’s brain more permanent than anything he could have done to Adam’s skin.    
  
Adam wrapped his legs around Joel, squeezing him hard. Joel plowed his way through the alphabet on Adam’s nipple, his full name, Adam’s full name, and most of Joel’s passwords by the time Adam pressed his hand against Joel’s forehead. 

 

“You cum, babe?” Joel asked, swiping his arm across his mouth.

 

Adam nodded, an elated, teary eyed look on his face. Little breathless whimpers slipping from his swollen lips.    
  
“First of the night, then.”    
  


Joel yanked Adam’s shorts and underwear down, revealing a few wet smears of cum that hadn’t gotten soaked up by Adam’s clothing. Joel licked them up, the strong taste of Adam’s cum filling his mouth. Salty and sweet, the taste of victory.

 

Joel shoved Adam’s knees to his chest and dragged it across Adam’s hole. The texture of Adam’s body in his mouth was something Joel knew well. The tremble of Adam’s hole under Joel’s tongue, the pre-fuck tightness that Joel was going to work away before he drove his cock into Adam’s depth. 

 

Joel ate Adam out like it was his last meal on earth. Adam’s fingers gripped Joel’s hair, pressing Joel’s face into the softening collection of muscles. Adam’s lurid wordless pleas not to stop, his shuddering breath, the wrecked gasp he made as Joel pressed his tongue inside of Adam. 

 

Like thunder after lightning, Adam’s hole relented under Joel’s tongue. All of the tension in Adam’s muscles suddenly vanished. Joel felt himself falling deeper into Adam’s ass, engulfed in meat with his tongue hollowing a path that Joel’s cock would take later. 

 

Adam moaned when his body opened up, the sudden awareness of the emptiness inside of him, the ache that needed to be pressed on, rubbed, and filled to go away, was overwhelming. Adam’s hands lost their grip on Joel’s head, too heavy with arousal to hold onto anything anymore. The prickly feeling of overstimulation burned at the edges of Adam’s consciousness. 

 

And then it all went away. 

 

Cold room air stung Adam’s wet asshole, making him even more aware of the empty feeling inside of him. Adam felt his body falling and bouncing back as Joel moved around the bed. A short tearing noise, a longer squelching, squirting noise, and then the warm delicious kiss of Joel’s cock on his hole. 

 

Joel felt himself slip inside of Adam’s hole. The world ceased as Adam’s hole swallowed Joel’s cock. The warmth, the texture. Adam’s hole was pillowy soft like the rest of him. A juicy, lumpy texture of pure carnal bliss that would sometimes clutch down on his cock in a succulent kiss that left Joel blind with pleasure and feeling like Adam had just tasted Joel with his other mouth. 

 

When Adam was open and ready like he was now, his hole felt like thousands of plump, warm pillows smacking down on his cockhead and then smoothing along his length. It was Joel’s turn to whimper, all desire to show Adam who’s boss feld Joel’s body. Joel’s cock jumped determined to force Joel to bury himself as deep as he could inside of Adam’s ass so he could relieve all of his boiling cum in Adam’s ass. 

 

Even through the condom Adam’s ass was exquisite, the center of the universe and all good things. Joel shoved himself into Adam, unaware of his white knuckle grip on Adam’s hips, the pained expression on his face, nothing other than the heat of Adam’s hole cooking his dick existed in Joel’s world. 

 

And with a  pop and  whoosh so strong Joel could almost hear it, Joel’s body set his cum free. The surge of jizz tore its way through Joel’s cock. The momentary ache inside his cock head that was almost instantly soothed by the feeling of a flood of cum shooting through his pisshole. Joel groaned, each spasm of his cock was met with Adam’s hole clenching down on his length. Warmth and softness pressing into every inch of his cock. Jet after jet of cum shot out of Joel. Streams of cum longer than anything he made when he was jerking off made Joel’s orgasm feel like part of his life was tearing itself out of Joel’s cock to bury itself into Adam’s body.

 

Euphoria flooded Joel’s body, more than replacing what he shot into Adam. Joel wrapped his hand around Adam’s straining cock. Adam’s cock throbbed violently in his hand, the skin stretched tight. A swipe of Joel’s thumb across Adam’s precum wet frenulum and an uncoordinated tug was enough to set off Adam’s second orgasm. 

 

Adam’s body snapped down on Joel’s still hard cock, clenching and grinding over every surface, vein, and ridge. Adam’s second orgasm was stronger than the first. The feeling of Joel’s cock sliding and probing around inside of Adam’s body felt like magic. The way that Joel’s cock had kissed and ground on Adam’s walls. The perfect tugging sensation and the perfect rubbing sensation against and around his prostate. The intensity unmatched by anything. 

 

Joel cock still jumped inside of Adam’s hole, after shocks from Joel’s orgasm shoving Adam’s orgasm out of his body. Adam’s jizz shot forth slamming into Joel’s stomach, painting Joel’s skin with cum. Adam felt pleasure radiating through his body, waves moving outward and back in only to slam into Joel’s still hard cock in his hole and restart the journey with a renewed intensity. 

 

They lay there, completely drained on and in each other. Joel reached between their bodies and pressed the condom into the base of his dick. It was the responsible thing to do, pulling out while his cock was still hard, even though Joel wanted nothing more than to keep himself inside of Adam forever. Joel squeezed the condom of his dick and threw it away from their bodies. Pulling out was enough responsibility in that moment. 

 

“I’ll clean us up, eventually” Joel mumbled into the side of Adam’s head.

 

“I can’t move, and you can’t make me.” Adam said back, sleepily. 

 

“I think I’ve just proven that I can make you move,” Joel whispered smugly before he passed out on top of Adam. 


End file.
